¿Quieres ser parte de mi harem?
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: La vida para el duque Gakupo se encontraba en los placeres. Después de ser humillado hizo un pacto con una hermosa... Demonio. Puede hechizar a las jóvenes con tan sólo su mirada. Pero... Se aburre. ¿Qué tal una llegada de un valiente que busca rescatar su amada? ¿Será la anhelada muerte del duque o quizás sea tiempo de un nuevo juguete? Este fic participa en el reto Lemmon.


**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un lemmon y además yaoi. Si vas a leer es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Lemmon" del foro "Marca favorito para Slash"**

**IMPORTANTE: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**TOMAR EN CUENTA: Este fanfic se inspiró en la canción de Vocaloid "La locura del Duke de Venomania" todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO: Un intruso **

_"Ven a dormir conmigo:  
>no haremos el amor, él nos hará."<em>

Adolorido. Triste. Traicionado. Humillado. Lo peor de todo, con el corazón roto. No hay mayor tristeza que la de ser rechazado y humillado al mismo tiempo.

No hay mayor traición que la de un supuesto amigo.

No hay mayor humillación que la de...

Si, no había por que apresurarse. Posiblemente su mejor amiga no era más que una más de las falsas del montón pero el sabía como conseguir lo que quería.

Sus ojos llorosos brillaban con temor y devoción.

Continuo caminando y llego hasta su habitación, las sábanas de seda y mullidas almohadas. Toda su habitación contenía los más caros lujos de aquella época. Después de todo era el duque de Venomania desde la muerte de su padre.

Un ritual para convocar a un demonio.

Varias veladoras, unas gotas de sangre con una oración prohibida.

Frente a el se alza un majestuosos ser, no parece lo que es. Dos alas obscuras de cada lado, marcas moradas al lado de su cara en el extremo izquierdo, ojos mortíferos color algodón de azúcar, su cabello suelto color rosa y un vestido Líbano lila.

–Me llamaste ¿verdad?

Incluso su voz parece salida de un _cuento de hadas._

.

.

.

–¿Te unes a mi harem?

Extendió su mano a la doncella de vestido amarillo que estaba frente a el. Una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro mientras la chica tímidamente ponía su pequeña y suave mano sobre la de el.

Al ver sus ojos pudo notar que al igual que todas las demás se encontraba bajo su hechizo.

Sus cuerpos tan cerca uno de otro, el calor que emanaban juntos lo hacia olvidar el frío de afuera de los muros de su mansión. Pasó una mano por su cabellera amarilla.

Con tan sólo mirarla supo que la joven no tenía más de 14 años de edad, era la primera de esa edad...

Una de las puertas detrás de el se abrió causando un rechinido, un poco molesto se pregunto quien osaba molestarlo.

Volteo para ver a la atrevida. Se encontró con una bella joven de vestido de encaje negro y su largo cabello recogido en una trenza, tan diferente y similar a la primera vez que la había visto.

–Gakupo– sus finos labios pronunciaron ese nombre que ya le era lejano. Todos los demás se referían a el como duque o Lord... Pero no ella. Ella le recordaba que a pesar de todo seguía siendo solamente Gakupo de Venomania, eso y nada más.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

–¿Qué sucede?- pregunto impaciente.

La chica rubia levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada de odio a la recién llegada. Sin embargo ella ni se inmuto, esas eran las miradas que recibía casi a diario y no le importaba.

–Ya es hora– sus palabras incomprensibles para cualquiera que no fuera el se quedaron flotando en el aire.

–Entiendo, Luka– Respondió con voz queda. _Luka_ no era su nombre, no tenía ningún nombre antes de ese. Posiblemente a ella no le importaba pero simplemente no la podía estar llamando "_Ey tu_" sería sumamente descortés.

Cuando le había preguntado por que no tenía nombre ella le había respondido; "_No necesitas un nombre para ser feliz, somos monstruos sin nombre después de todo_".

Aun así cuando le empezó a llamar Luka ella simplemente no protesto ni dijo nada. La dama dio media vuelta y se marchó. Tampoco era una dama, era un demonio que anhelaba su alma pero como lucía como una humana realmente bella...

Era prohibida para el, no había forma de conquistarla pero no sentía necesidad de hacerlo. Se quedaría a su lado hasta que fuera su muerte.

Se separó de la joven y la escolto hasta lo que sería su alcoba si se le podía llamar así, fue difícil quitársela de encima pero lo logró.

Al pasar por un pasillo vio su rostro reflejado en un cristal; sus ojos violetas, su cutis perfecto, su cabellera morada y su cuerpo bien trabajado bajo ese caro traje lila...

Alejó su mirada de aquella silueta y siguió caminando, los corredores se le hacían inmensos y vacíos, además de sombríos y solitarios.

.

.

.

Paso los nudillos por aquella suave y tersa piel bronceada.

Una sonrisa maliciosa es lo que era su rostro, ya acostumbrado a siempre lo mismo sin ningún cambio... Aún le resultaba placentero.

La chica esta vez era ELLA, la que se había mofado de el frente a todos. Sus cortos cabellos verdes desordenados, su piel tan suave al tacto con perlas de sudor, sus ojos estaban nublados por el deseo y hechizo.

Poco a poco su felicidad se fue desvaneciendo, al saber que en realidad nunca la tendría.

–¿Pasa algo, Lord?– su voz tenue y seductora lo saco de sus pensamientos. Gumi, como la llamaba el, paso sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Una sonrisa en sus tiernos labios rosa pastel, acaricio su cabello morado enredandolo entré sus dedos y jugando con el. Aun así el no estaba feliz, mucho menos complacido. No con esa impostora estando en el lugar de su preciada amada.

–Si tan sólo supieras Gumi– le susurro al oído dejando que la chica siguiera con sus caricias.

Pronto se separó de ella para besar sus labios en un intento de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, con su mano izquierda acaricio su rostro húmedo mientras que la derecha se apoyaba en el colchón de la cama para no perder el equilibrio.

Metió su lengua en la boca de la chica, repasando los sabores para no olvidarlos. Sin embargo esto ya no era suficiente, al menos no para el. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en los pulmones del Duke acabo el contacto.

Gakupo miro lascivamente el cuerpo de su antigua amiga, el deseo se apodero de el en ese momento, un deseo que no era amor ni tampoco pasión, era lujuria.

Nada de cuidado o cariño, dejo atrás las suaves caricias y besos para concentrarse en complacer a su persona.

Se desabrocho los botones de su pantalón, se lo quito poco a poco junto con su ropa interior dejando a la vista su erecto miembro.

Entonces se inclinó y subió las piernas de Gumi una de cada lado de su cabeza, reposando en sus hombros. Se acomodó sobre la cama y miro la cara de ella; no podía engañarlo, no lo amaba y posiblemente nunca lo haría.

Paso su lengua alrededor del sexo de la peliverde, saboreando aquella piel y aspirando el aroma de aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Volvio a sonreír, esta vez era una sonrisa falsa.

.

.

.

Miraba al cielo estrellado, lleno de nubes invisibles y una luna solitaria.

En su cama reposaba una linda jovencita de piel pálida y cabello terracota, descansaba cubierta de sábanas para cubrir su delicado y expuesto cuerpo.

La mañana estaba apunto de llegar, otro día tan vacío como el anterior se haría presente.

Se comenzó a vestir con aquel elegante traje suyo, se peinó su largo cabello morado y salió de su habitación.

Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al salón principal, como los días anteriores una nueva dama se iba a presentar ese día al palacio, no le importaba mucho realmente pero...

Puso la sonrisa más seductora que tenia y espero a que las puertas se abrieran.

Después de unos segundos entro una joven, sus largos y rizados cabellos de oro, sus hermosos ojos azules y el vestido caro del mismo color.

–¿No quieres ser parte de mi harem?

Una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, pero esta era diferente a las demás, algo le faltaba o algo le sobraba. Con sus manos unidas y sus cuerpos juntos comenzaron a bailar...

De repente un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su brazo, la joven bruscamente se separó de el, sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente y en su mano se encontraba una daga manchada con su venenosa sangre.

–¿Quien eres?– pregunto el duque tratando de mantener la distancia.

–He venido a rescatar a mi amada– pronuncio con una voz aterciopelada, digna de un caballero joven.

Gakupo sonrió maliciosamente mientras lo veía ya sin la peluca, su hermoso cabello azul... Si, había encontrado lo que le hacía falta en esa loca vida.

Se le acerco y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logró que soltara el arma, el chico peleaba y se trataba de alejar. Mientras la escena era vista desde lejos por los ojos del demonio que habitaba en esa morada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor no sean tan malos que es mi primer lemmon.<strong>

**¿Reviws, tomatazos, amenazas o todo lo contrario?**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
